King.O.Nakamura
King. O. Nakamura(Japanese:キング大神中村,Nakamura Okami King) is a Legendary Blader in Metal Fight Beyblade Legendary Ressurection.King owns L-Drago Guardian S130MB and his bey is infused with the Star Fragment of the Sun. Deceased History King was a member of the Beylin Temple and trained his bey to be the strongest bey to ever exist. One day while King was battling some of the Beylin Temple students, flashes of light flew across the sky then before King's eyes, a Star smashes into the stadium, infusing with his bey which causes it to evolve into Flash Crown AD145FB. King then had a vision that featured 10 bladers standing in front of a glowing bey. Two of the bladers were glowing with their blader spirit and King saw himself next to one of those bladers. King then woke up in a forest outside of China with his Flash Crown.. Metal Fight Legendary Ressurection In King's vision he heard what seemed to be 10 names being called from the bey behind the bladers. The only names King was able to make out was his own, Lauren, Kiba, Zero, Lego and Zalkire. The voice then told him about the previous Legendary Bladers and that Nemesis and Rago have been ressurected and the only ones that can stop him and his Nemesis Bladers are the other 9 bladers in his vision. He then set off on a mission to find the remaining 9 bladers. After King had witnessed Zalkire single handedly take down the God of Destruction himself King went on a long journey for the long lost L-Drago Destroy F:S. People believe after the Legendary Blader Ryuga had given up his star fragment L-Drago Destroy disappeared and reappeared years later in Egypt. Many bladers have tried to awaken L-Drago but none have ever suceeded. That was King's goal. To awaken L-Drago and use it's power to become the strongest blader just like Ryuga had been. King launched Flash Crown repeatedly at L-Drago's resting place using his special move, Crimson Flash, to awaken it and break the seal that holds L-Drago. King became furious as all of his attacks to the seal had done nothing and uses a new special move, Crimson Break. Suddenly the seal holding L-Drago broke and a golden beam of light shot into King and Crown, giving them unbelieveable power. King's Flash Crown AD145FB began to glow. Soon King's bey had changed completely and evolved into an L-Drago Guardian S130MB. King then set off to find the remaining 2 Legendary Bladers using his new 'Armored Dragon'. As King began to battle with his new L-Drago he began to notice changes in his behavior and how he battled. He was then later attacked by a blader in a white cloak who owned a Kronos bey and who had so much power he sent L-Drago back with one hit. King attacked his bey repeatedly but nothing worked. His aura then turned silver, turning the white in his hair into a pitch black color. L-Drago changed into attack mode and King called out his Dark Move, Dragon Emperor: Black Death Murder and caused a huge explosion. Kronos then burst through the rocks that were scattered around and crashed into L-Drago, causing it's spin track and performance tip to crack. As King called out another Dark Move, Kronos slashed L-Drago causing massive explosions that caused King to go crashing into the mountain behind him. As King got up he noticed as he began to grow fangs and claws, his hair raised up and his eyes went from their usual golden color to a deep red. He then began glowing with red and black aura. He also gained the power he needed to defeat Kronos. King sent Grimm and his bey flying with one special move .It was later revealed that King is a werewolf and in the heat of battle his inner wolf comes out destroys anything in it's path and the only way to rid himself of the terror that is Lyncanthropy, he must fulfil the prophecy of the Legendary Bladers and save the world, only then will he be normal again. He also learned that when the Star Fragment of the Sun was falling from the sky it had split into two seperate fragments and lnfused with two different bladers, one of them being King and the other is unknown. King was never able to fulfil his destiny as a Legendary Blader. One full moon as he and L-Drago were training, King's wolf side took over again but only this time, it caused him an extruciating amount of pain. The wolf was literally tearing it's way out of King's body. Before he knew it, King was laying in a pool of his own blood and had this empty feeling, like he just lost a part of him. He later died that night. Abilities Enhanced Super-Human Strength -Is the ability that allows King to exert greater than normal physical force triggered by a fight-or-flight reponse.King can also enhance the stength in his legs,enabling him to run considerably fast or enhance the strength in his arms and upper body,enabling him to lift 1,000x's the amount of an normal human being.Once using this ability King becomes invulnerable,only feeling pain after he stops using this ability. Power Amplifying -Is the ability that allows King to amplify the abilities of others through physical contact which sends a red electrical charge throughout their body that amplifies their ability for a limited amount of time.This ability also allows King to emit beams of red electricity.(It can be noted that King isn't able to use this ability on himself to amplify his Super-Human Strength.) Beyblade(s) Flash Crown AD145FB-King's previously owned beyblade,evolved into L-Drago Guardian. L-Drago Guardian S130MB-King's current bey and evolution of Flash Crown. Special Move(s) Dragon Emperor:Burning Force-Is when L-Drago(no mode change required.) circles the stadium causing the stadium to be engulfed in flames,causing an explosion that tosses the opposing bey into the sky. Dark Move(s) '''Dragon Emperor:Black Death Murder-'''Is when L-Drago switches to absorb mode and uses all of the power it had stolen from bladers across the world and shoots a dark blast of energy into the opponent. Gear King is equipped with a Black launcher grip that wields a LR Beylauncher with blue prongs for right rotation and white for left rotaion with a white string. Tumblr mbyt7xc1xD1rb5lxto1 500.png|King.O.Nakamura entering his werewolf form. King using Dark power .JPG|King harnessing the power of the Sun. Ryuga1.png|King using his Dark Move,Dragon Emperor:Black Death Murder! Category:Legendary Blader Category:Male